Wireless communication systems exchange user data for user equipment (UEs) to provide various data communication services. The UEs may be phones, computers, media players, intelligent machines, and the like. The data communication services might be audio calls, media streaming, video conferencing, machine-to-machine data transfers, Internet access, or some other computerized information service. Data communication systems use wireless access points to extend the range of their communication services and enable user mobility. The wireless access points perform wireless networking tasks like device handovers, radio interference management, and multipoint coordination.
To extend the wireless footprint even more, wireless repeaters are used between the wireless access points and the UEs. A wireless repeater receives a wireless signal from a UE and then amplifies, filters, and retransmits the signal for receipt by a wireless access point or another wireless repeater. Likewise, a wireless repeater receives a wireless signal from a wireless access point. The wireless repeater amplifies, filters, and retransmits the signal for receipt by the UE or another wireless repeater. Chains or sequences of wireless repeaters are often used to cover roadways and trails with wireless data communication service. Although wireless repeaters are a useful solution to expanding network coverage, each repeater may increase the noise or interference in neighboring cells.